


Beginnings

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Michaels attack on Atlantis.  Ronon Dex has just noticed Amelia Banks, she has had a crush on him for sometime and is looking forward to getting to know him better.</p><p>sexually explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beginnings**

  
**Beginnings**   


**Summary:**

 **After the attack on Atlantis by Michael and his hybrids, new friendships have started to form. This story has been written for Belmene, it's my first Romelia fic.**

After two days Ronon was still in the infirmary; he was getting extremely agitated and felt that Dr. Keller was just making him stay their for the sake of it. His injuries didn't appear to be major, well, at least not to him anyway, a few bruises along his back after he took the fall from the balcony and a slight concussion. If it hadn't been for the regular visits from Sheppard, he would have gone crazy but Sheppard had told him to do as he was told and that after maybe one more day, he would be allowed to leave.

Amelia had finished her training and was heading to the shower to freshen up before her shift started. Her body still ached, although not to the extent that she was incapacitated – she only received mild injuries compared to some of the others who were involved in the battle. Five years of kick boxing had given her the edge against the hybrids and she had fought well, enough for Ronon Dex to notice anyway, which for her was a bonus. Since his first appearance on Atlantis, Amelia had wanted to get to know him better. Whilst she had never been fortunate enough to work along side him on off-world missions she had not given up hope that one day she might be chosen to join the team. Submitting an application when she learned of Teyla's pregnancy she was still waiting to be assessed, they had wanted to wait to see what Teyla was going to do before they committed themselves to a replacement. She continued her fitness and weapons training every opportunity she had and waited patiently for news.

Visiting Ronon in the infirmary was something she had wanted to do very much, but she wasn't that forward when it came to the opposite sex and wasn't sure that she would be well received; after all, she hadn't really had much contact with Ronon, she had just admired him from afar. His comments on her fighting ability had given her hope that maybe he had finally noticed her.

All through her shift, Amelia was trying to think of an excuse to go to the infirmary so that she could at least have an escape plan if she went to see Ronon and he didn't want her attention. Deciding she would ask Dr. Keller for something to help her sleep, she could say that the last few days had been causing some sleepless nights and needed something to help her relax, yes, she had made up her mind, that would be her fallback plan. As soon as she finished work she headed off to her quarters, she wanted to make herself presentable and show Mr. Dex that she wasn't just a soldier.

Sheppard had given Ronon his treat, a peace offering from the canteen cake trolley to try to sweeten him up, given his bad mood. It wasn't working and Ronon continued to growl at everyone and everything.

"You just gotta stay another day buddy, and then you can have a couple of days relaxing in you're quarters before you can return to duty"

"C'mon Shep, its killing me in here, I hate doing nothing"

"Well, that's why Mr. Woolsey is making Dr Keller keep you in for another day, I guess he knows you" Sheppard smirked as he answered, he knew all too well what Ronon would be doing if he wasn't made to stay in bed.

Raising his hands to his head, huffing and puffing Ronon let out a sigh. The thought of another day doing nothing was going to drive him insane.

The sound of footsteps approaching the bed made both Sheppard and Ronon turn in their direction. Amelia stood at the side of Ronon's bed, wearing jeans that hugged her body perfectly and t-shirt that managed to cling to her ample breasts, showing a very slight hint of cleavage. Her beautiful hair framed her face softly and rested gently on her shoulders, she smelled good, her delicate perfume was already wafting over to Ronon; she was aware of him taking in a long breath and watched his reaction as she spoke. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Sheppard looked away from Amelia and stared at Ronon, waiting to see what the deal was, he wasn't aware of any interaction between him and Amelia and he was looking a little puzzled. The smile on Ronon's face as he looked up and down Amelia was enough to tell him that he was obviously interested.

"Er… nope" came Ronon's reply as he smiled and shuffled in his sickbed.

He averted his eyes away from Amelia and raised his eyebrows at Sheppard. Immediately his friend took the hint and excused himself. "I'll see ya later buddy, got some paperwork to finish" slapping his hand on Ronon's foot and smirking he turned and left.

Amelia was already starting to fidget, placing her hands behind her back she dug them into the back pockets of her jeans then looked down at the floor to try to think of something else to say before she turned into a gibbering idiot.

"How you been?" Ronon asked

Surprised by his question Amelia raised her head quickly, tossing her hair back from her face as she did. She looked at Ronon and managed to smile answering nervously "I'm good; I didn't really have many injuries, well, not like you anyway"

As she was speaking she noticed that Ronon's eyes had wandered down her body, she was not sure but she thought she heard him let out a soft growl.

"You took care of yourself pretty well, I had no idea you were trained in hand to hand; it was good to see"

Feeling herself blush and unable to contain her smile at the compliment she had received she found herself staring into the Satedan's eyes. Staring back at her Ronon raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew she was flattered at his words and whilst he freely admitted he had never noticed her previously, she was very noticeable now. Her features were enhanced by the light dusting of cosmetics she had applied, nothing too heavy, merely enough to heighten her beautiful eyes and full lips. Amelia had a good body, her curves were well pronounced and already Ronon was finding it difficult to control his thoughts. He move the bed covers around and fluffed them as if trying to hide something.

"When I finally get out of here, maybe we could do some sparring together"

"I would like that" Amelia answered with a beam so wide across her face that even Ronon couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

 _Way to come off like a begging whore Amelia!_ Realizing her exuberance at Ronon's request, she tried to hide her face and turned around to look back into the infirmary, although much too late she had already given Ronon the signal he wanted. Noticing Dr Keller was on her way over to give Ronon a blood pressure check, she decided she would use this as an excuse to leave.

"It looks like you're due a check-up so I'm gonna leave and head off to the canteen"

Ronon looked over towards Dr Keller as she approach the bed and let out a groan. Turning back to Amelia he smiled, "guess I'll just have to stay here and do as I'm told" His expression was that of tedium. As Amelia giggled he found his mind wandering and thoughts of her lips sprang into his head. Running his tongue over his lower lip, he was already thinking about kissing her beautiful mouth. Quickly he returned to reality, the impending arrival of and the rattling of the apparatus brought him back.

"Have fun" Amelia quipped as she turned and left the infirmary.

Ronon watched her leave; the tight jeans were clinging to her rounded bottom very nicely. Realizing he was about to have his blood pressure taken, he tried to calm himself; he didn't want to give Keller any excuse to keep him back another day.

Sheppard had received word from Dr. Keller that Ronon could be released; he made his way to the infirmary with some fresh clothes for his buddy. Eager to leave, Ronon quickly dressed. "Lets get some breakfast, I'm starving" Ronon slapped Sheppard on his shoulder and almost sprinted out of the infirmary. Sheppard turned and quickly followed, chuckling to himself.

Amelia was already seated in the canteen and half way through her breakfast when she heard Ronon and Sheppard enter the room. They were joking and laughing together, Ronon was full of high spirits. The sight of him made her heart thump. Unable to concentrate on her food she watched as he loaded up his tray and moved over to the table were Teyla and Rodney were seated. She so much wanted to be included in his 'homecoming' but she knew that he would prefer to be with his teammates and continued to watch from a distance.

Ronon was pleased to be released from his prison and was in a boisterous mood. Tucking into his breakfast, he looked around the room and found Amelia staring at him. He smiled at her and nodded before returning to converse with is comrades but occasionally glanced over at her, to see if she was still staring.

Amelia was embarrassed when she realized she had been caught staring. She wasn't forward when it came to men but where Ronon was concerned, she found it hard to hold back. Encouraged by his comments yesterday she was feeling very confident and was looking forward to having some 'one on one' time with the warrior in the gym. Aware of Ronon's need for physical activity, she was eager to show him how athletic she could be, given the opportunity.

Leaving the canteen, she glanced over at the table where Ronon and his friends continued their frivolity, hoping she might attract Ronon's attention and find out when he planned to restart his training. He was engaged in conversation with Teyla and didn't notice her leave until he felt a soft kick to his shin from Sheppard who once got Ronon's attention, nodded in Amelia's direction as she was leaving the hall. Ronon quickly got up and followed her, "hey, how you doing?" he reached to touch her arm as she was almost out of the door. Surprised, Amelia turned quickly and stared up at Ronon, her smile wide across her face at his greeting.

"I'm good, you feeling better now you've been released" she giggled as she spoke, knowing how much he hated being cooped up and was feeling a little more relaxed than her previous meeting.

"You have no idea" leaning in close to Amelia as he spoke "I can't wait to get back to normal, you up for some sparring later?" Ronon folded his arms and tucked his fists under each bicep as he did.

 _Did you just do that to tease me?_ Amelia was unable to avert her eyes away from Ronon's strong arms. She admired the smooth skin, it seemed to glow and she had to concentrate to stop herself from thinking too deeply, her thoughts were of them lifting her up and holding her tightly. "Of course, you sure you're up for it?"

Before answering Ronon gave a slight smirk and cocked his head "no worries, see you in the gym in half an hour?"

"I'll see you there" Amelia stared and was surprised how calm she was; she lingered for a moment before leaving to go to her quarters. Ronon watch her until she was out of sight then returned to finish his breakfast.

Amelia and Ronon had run through their warming up exercises and were ready to begin; although she was ready to show Ronon how fit she was, Amelia felt that going full out would be a little over the top, given Ronon was still recovering from his injuries.

"You wanna show me you're moves," Ronon asked.

"You ready?"

"Always"

Immediately Amelia attacked Ronon, he was surprised by her speed and agility. Dodging and blocking with his arms, he tried to deflect her kicks. She was good, he was impressed and within a short time, he realized she was a phenomenal woman. Continuing their sparring, together they practiced their techniques, Ronon even suggested some additional moves that she could include in her regime to enhance her attack. Amelia was keen to learn and realizing her physical abilities were impressing Ronon, her confidence grew.

Needing to rest to catch his breath, Ronon pulled back and leaned forward to rest his hands on his thighs, "you're good!"

Relaxing her stance and starting to feel her smile creep across her face at the comments she received Amelia was feeling very positive. "Thanks!"

Standing up straight and staring at his opponent, Ronon slowly moved towards Amelia "want me to show you one of my moves?"

"Sure"

Without any warning Ronon lunged at Amelia, catching her off guard. He grabbed her behind her neck and swept her legs from under her, placing his hand onto her chest to push her down; she fell backwards onto the soft cushioning. Ronon was kneeling over her, his large hand still pressed onto her chest whilst the other cupped her neck. Surprised and unable to breathe normally Amelia stared up at Ronon who was now leaning forward very close to her face.

"You ok?"

"Yes!" her hard breathing was causing her chest to rise and aware of Ronon's hand still pressing against her, she tried to control herself.

"Wanna see another?" he asked as he leaned in even closer to Amelia's face, his lips only a short distance from hers. As he whispered the words, she could feel his hot breath and became excited at the thought of being so close. Her heart was beating so hard, it would have been impossible for Ronon not to notice the thumping and vibrating through her ribcage and up into his hand.

Amelia stared straight into the hazel/green eyes; they were wild and excited. Feeling confident, she answered, "Show me what you've got".

Pressing his mouth onto hers Ronon parted his lips slightly. Receiving him eagerly, Amelia responded with a slight sigh; welcoming his soft lips, she raised her head to increase the pressure. Her head was spinning, for too long she had yearned to be kissed by Ronon, his mouth was soft and his breath hot. Trying to control her breathing was proving difficult, from the sparring and the long awaited kiss that was sucking the life from her, she coudn't help but breath hard. Ronon didn't ease back, if anything he made it even more difficult for her to breathe as he pressed harder and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Reaching her hand up she grabbed Ronon's dreads and gently pulled him away to give herself some time catch her breath. Releasing her mouth from his lip lock Ronon hovered over her until she found her breath, he stared into her eyes and he could see the desire in them. Her need for him was obvious; he like it and it fired his passion further. Once she had managed to slow her breathing, she tugged again at his dreads, pulling him gently towards her much to Ronon's delight. This time Amelia led the chase and pushed her tongue deep inside Ronon's mouth, she found his response erotic as he wrapped his soft lips round her tongue, pulled back and sucked hard on it, letting out a low growl from his throat as he did. The butterflies in Amelia's stomach were frantic, her excitement was high and the need to rip off Ronon's clothes there and then was tempting. Ronon played with her tongue and suckled on the tip gently before forcing his mouth hard onto hers in order to gain control. His own muscle was eager to be taunted by Amelia's lips and needed attention. Happy to oblige she reciprocated his advances and suckled on the hard muscle. Their breathing was hard and hot breaths exchanged in between them as they teased and played with each other. Ronon managed to pull himself away from the heat for a moment

"We should go somewhere more private" he managed to breath.

"You're right, but I have a shift to cover in less than an hour" Amelia's response wasn't what Ronon was waiting for but realizing she had duties to perform made no quarrel.

Standing and taking hold of Amelia's hands to hoist her up as he rose he pulled her close and whispered as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "I want you"

The words almost drowned Amelia and needing to let her lover know she wanted the same she wrapped her arms as far as she could around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Pressing her body as close as she could, feeling his hardness against her stomach she let out a soft moan as she searched for his mouth. Kissing him gently and only once as she parted her lips from his she stared up into his eyes "show me how much later, come to my quarters" Ronon smiled and tenderly kissed her before releasing his hold on her. Pulling away Amelia was almost sad to leave, but she needed to shower before her shift and was already pushing it to get there on time.

"I have to go"

Her smile was precious as she backed towards the door then turned quickly and headed for her quarters.

Ronon let out a long groan as he ran his hands over his erection; he could have easily stroked himself to orgasm, as his need for Amelia was hot. Resisting the temptation and deciding to keep himself busy, he headed off to take a very cold shower.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues

Amelia had finished getting dressed; she was applying the final touches to her make up. Not too much, just a little mascara and some lip balm, she wanted her lips to be enticing but not covered in lipstick. Her beautiful hair was shoulder length, she had used large rollers to give it some body, it was soft and silky to the touch. The dress she had chosen to wear was one of her favorites, a tight denim number with buttons up the front. It clung to all the right places and revealed a slight cleavage, just enough to titillate her lover without looking like she was 'begging for it'. Taking one last look in the mirror she ran her hands over her body, she felt good and was already becoming excited at the thought of Ronon's hands on her body instead of her own. Calm down woman!

The room was ready, she had lit some scented candles and the lights were low, she didn't want it to be dark, she had waited a long time to see Ronon Dex naked and didn't want to be plunged into darkness where she wouldn't be able to get a good look at his body. The times she had sat at her workstation and just stared at his ass whilst he was stood in front of her talking to either Sheppard or Rodney. Her college at one time had been talking to her but she had drifted off to a far away place whilst staring at the rounded rump causing an embarrassing moment.

Amelia was suddenly brought back to reality with the sound of the door alert, her heart skipped and her stomach churned. Stay calm, stay calm. The voice in her head told her, but it was no use, already the anticipation was building and she would find it hard to control her emotions.

Opening the door to greet her Satedan lover, Ronon looked almost shocked when he saw her, she was beautiful and he had never fully appreciated just how beautiful she was, until now.

"Can I come in?" he grinned as he asked.

"Of course, she giggled, please"

Moving out of the way she smiled back as he slowly entered the room. He was wearing tight, black leather pants that clung to his well rounded ass and a white t- shirt with a wide V-neck. She could feel herself flush at the thoughts that were already racing through her mind; he was extremely sexy. Look at that ass!

Turning around quicker than she anticipated, he caught her staring and smiled to himself. He was well aware of the effect he had on the ladies in Atlantis and quite enjoyed teasing and taunting them. Looking at Amelia he was becoming aroused, her figure hugging dress was hugging all the right places and she looked gorgeous. Already feeling a stirring in his pants, he edged closer, staring at her intently, he couldn't resist a lip lick, teasing her just a little before he reached his hand to her face and traced his thumb over her lips.

Amelia held her breath for a moment, the touch of Ronon's thumb sliding across her lips was very provocative. He smelled of spice and pine forest. Gazing into the seductive eyes, which had already captivated and melted her heart, she was powerless. He could do anything he wanted and she couldn't protest, even if she wanted to. Leaning forward, not breaking eye contact he gently kissed her. Motionless she accepted the gift as it sent tingles up her spine.

Ronon reached his arms around her waist and dipping down he swept her up and hugged her tight, lifting her off the floor. Placing her arms around his neck and holding his hair, she waited for his next move. With strong desire in his eyes, he talked to her but didn't speak. She couldn't resist him for much longer and broke the trance as she pushed her mouth onto his. Their lips touched and within moments, both of them were forcing their tongues into each other's mouths. Suckling in turn, they gave each other the attention they were craving. Both of them breathing harder as they licked and played, their passion was heated and neither of them held back. Ronon's arms held Amelia tightly; he didn't want to release her for even a moment. He moved over towards the bed, still kissing her hot mouth passionately. Bringing his knee up to the edge of the bed he guided both of them down, moving his hand from around her waist he placed it above her head and gently pulled her further towards the top of the bed with the other.

Amelia's hands released their hold from around Ronon's neck; she brought them round and down his chest, feeling the dense muscles before reaching her arm underneath his and around his back. Ronon had shifted his weight to the side, freeing her body from his heaviness. Finally releasing her mouth, he moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking gently before moving onto the next spot. Amelia was enjoying the attention as Ronon kissed his way down further, his hand was now moving upwards. He brushed over her breast and unfastened the first button, gently pulling the fabric apart to reveal the lace of her bra. Kissing further down her neck he licked over her flesh, Amelia sighed. His fingers had already found the next button and within moments, it was undone, revealing more lace. Ronon's breath was hot; his tongue teased the soft skin, as another button was unfastened. With the assistance of his busy fingers, he had managed to undo all of the buttons. He pushed open the denim fabric, letting his large hands run gently over Amelia's bare flesh. Ronon's mouth had found it's way to her hard nipple and was sucking at the nub through the delicate lace. Amelia let out a soft moan and ran her hand over Ronon's hair. He continued to suckle on the sensitive button as he inched his fingers over her skin down towards her stomach. Ronon's attention was diverted as he moved lower with his eager mouth. Nipping at her skin gently he let his tongue dip into her navel then continued lower. Tracing his fingers along the line of the lace panties Amelia's stomach flinched. She was trembling in anticipation and found it hard to relax as Ronon's tongue licked the full length across her panty line. He teased her with promises as he pulled the fabric lower to let his tongue lick further down but didn't linger and returned and continued kissing at his original place.

Amelia felt she would go insane at Ronon's continued teasing, she almost pushed his head lower to guide him to where she wanted him to be but resisted, letting him take control and drive her crazy it seemed was Ronon's preferred game play.

Ronon stopped his teasing and knelt up, he removed his shirt over his head to reveal his beautiful torso, and he watched Amelia for her reaction. She had waited for such a long time to see Ronon's bare flesh, his magnificent physique impressed her and as she watched Ronon all she wanted to do was touch him. Getting up she rested herself on one elbow and ran her free hand up Ronon's thigh, the touch of the soft leather was warm beneath her fingers. Continuing higher she reached the hard bulge and traced over it gently, causing Ronon to let out a soft moan. He watched her, he wanted to see her reaction, it turned him on to see her eyes widen as she began to unzip his pants. Ronon wasn't wearing boxers, he preferred to go commando and as Amelia continued to reveal his nakedness, he smirked as she let out a quiet breath when she saw his erection. Helping Amelia, Ronon pushed his pants down past his hips, his hard cock bobbed when it was completely free from its restraints. Amelia ran her fingers over his thick length. The tip of her index finger she traced over his wet crown, Ronon growled low in his throat causing Amelia to look up at him; she was in control now and realizing how much pleasure was to be had from teasing, she decided to play. As she watched Ronon she stared up at him and moved closer to his cock. Her tongue was eager to tease and letting it loose she flicked it over the sensitive tip. Ronon breathed out, he reached his hand to her face, gently touching her cheek before moving his fingers down around her chin line. Amelia was still looking up at Ronon, her beautiful eyes full of promise and she smiled whilst her teasing tongue played with the slit on Ronon's crown. "Hmmm.. feels good", Ronon whispered, his eyes were concentrating on the full lips that were now suckling at his cock and his breaths where expelled harder as enjoyed the attention now being adorned on his length.

Ronon began to rock his hips gently; he was unable to stay still as Amelia started to take his hardness deeper into her mouth. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the thick rod and in time with Ronon's thrusts, she took him deeper at every stroke. "Hmmm…. Yeah…so good". Continuing to watch the beautiful mouth that had latched around his cock Ronon was breathing harder and was finding it difficult to control his thrusts. He knew he wasn't considered and average size and didn't want to push deeper into Amelia's mouth, he gently pushed her face away from him, releasing his cock from her hot mouth. Edging back off the bed and standing, he removed his pants completely before leaning back towards Amelia. He pushed the fabric from her shoulders; she assisted and once was free from the restraints of her dress, reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. Ronon's long fingers traced the line of the straps down her shoulders and tucked under the lace, pulling gently he removed the item to reveal her naked breasts. Her erect nipples caught Ronon's gaze and leaning forward he pushed her back. Nestling himself between her legs he propped himself with one arm to the side of her head, the other hand was free to roam, and it did. Beginning with her breast, his fingers teased her nipple, Ronon's face was level with Amelia's and his breathing was heavy. He kissed her full on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside and groaning as he did. Amelia was also finding it hard to control herself, her hand reached for his neck and she pulled him tighter, making their mouth contact full and hard. Eager tongues fought for dominance, they licked and bit at each other's lips, both of them excited beyond return.

Letting his fingers dance across Amelia's soft skin he teased his way down across her flat stomach. Her lace panties were still in place and running his fingers lower he brushed his index finger between her legs. The fabric was damp and as Ronon lingered for a moment Amelia moaned. Releasing her from his hot mouth but staying within licking distance from her Ronon watched for her reaction as he eased his finger inside her panties. Touching her wetness, he played with her sex, gently, not invading any part but just running over the hotness softly. Amelia was almost whimpering now, Ronon watch her and moaned with her as he was keenly excited by her arousal. Taking the decision to remove the garment, Ronon tugged at the lace and it broke quite easily causing Amelia to gasp in surprise. She wasn't expecting that! But it turned her on. Discarding the material Ronon was now free to play and play he did. Still close to Amelia's mouth and intently watching for every reaction to his teasing, he dipped his finger between the soft, wet folds. Amelia's hand tightened its grip on Ronon's neck and she grasped his hair underneath causing him to hiss. She moaned as he fingered her sex and her breathing was becoming harder. Ronon had nestled himself between Amelia's legs but kept his hips high enough not to interfere with his teasing; but Amelia's moans and whimpers where exciting him so much he found it difficult to resist rubbing himself against her. He let his hard cock brush her skin, making the contact sticky from his pre-cum that was now freely leaking from his tip. Without warning he pushed his finger deep inside her pussy, causing her to gasp sharply, her hips pushed up as she tried to ride his long digit as it moved inside her tightness. Ronon licked at her mouth, his tongue ran across her lips as he took in her breaths which she found unable to control as he played inside her. "Like that?" he whispered close to her mouth, still touching her lips with his own. "Yes, you're driving me crazy" she managed to breath out, finding it difficult as Ronon fingered her wet pussy harder. "You want me?" Ronon's gravelly voice teased as he removed his wet finger from inside her, then brought it up to her mouth and ran it over her lips before pushing it into her mouth. She didn't get time to answer his question but it was obvious it didn't really need answering anyway. Ronon playing inside her hot mouth with his long finger, letting her suck until he removed it and then kissed her, tasting the last of her juices on her lips. He reached his hand to the side and pulled himself away from her lips, letting his tongue lick over her skin, which was now hot and covered lightly with perspiration from the intensity of their playing. Moving down he flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue before sucking hard and then taking it between his teeth, nipping gently before releasing. Amelia couldn't help herself and cursed "fuck!"

Ronon was enjoying himself and worked his way down, he nipped at her belly and she flinched, she still had hold of his hair behind his neck and squeezed hard in retaliation causing a groan from Ronon. He was inches away from where he wanted to be, he brought his hand down between Amelia's thighs and pushed her legs apart further to expose her pussy. Wedging himself lower he kissed at her vulva, gently, he resisted the temptation to nip. Amelia's breaths were now getting shallow and faster, the anticipation of what Ronon was going to do was driving her insane. Ronon's tongue licked at the soft skin, she was very wet and as Ronon explored in between the soft folds, he breathed hard and let out a moan, she tasted so sweet. At the same time, Amelia cried out, she was in raptures. Ronon's expert muscle was dancing on her sex and unable to stop herself she brought her hands up to her breast and teased her nipples with her fingers, she arched her back and ground her hips up into Ronon's face. The intensity of his actions was almost unbearable, Amelia was almost cuming and she was moaning louder and louder at every flick of his tongue across her clit. Ronon was intoxicated by her passion; he licked franticly and sucked at her labia, waiting to hear her moans, which roused him even more. His cock was twitching, begging to be enveloped by wet muscles that would grip and squeeze but he needed to wait, he wanted to pleasure his lover first, ensuring her needs were satisfied. Amelia was almost there; she bucked her hips and cried out "Ronon!" Taking that as his signal he concentrated his attentions to her hard clit and the surrounding swelling, teasing and suckling gently before Amelia let out her rapturous cries. "YES! OH GOD! YES!" The sensation ran through her body, her back arched she was no longer in control as her body heaved against the hard muscle now bringing her orgasm into full swing. Whimpering and gasping Amelia continued to curse and cry out as the explosion wrecked her body and her mind. Ronon listened and waited to hear her exaltation ceased slightly before easing on his licking. Amelia's climax was unbelievably long, or at least it appeared to be for her, as the intensity was abating she moved her hands down to Ronon's head, gently pushing him away from the sensitive clit that now throbbed. He ceased his actions and climbing up her body, he brushed himself close to her. Resting on his arms, he kissed up her neck and throat, her soft whimpers where still being released as the last waves of her orgasm were now only memories. Ronon kissed her mouth; his facial hair was damp from her pussy, as he had so expertly played her. She kissed him and moaned into his mouth, her breathing still hard from the excitement and attention she had just received. "Amazing" she whispered. Ronon grinned and then smiled before letting out a growl; he pushed his face closer to and rubbed his cheek to hers. "You want some more?" he asked with a smile across his face as he planted a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Amelia giggled and touched the side of Ronon's cheek with her fingers; she looked into his eyes and could not believe that she and Ronon were together. Tracing her finger across the soft lips she followed with her mouth and kissed him gently before answering "I want you inside me" Letting out a soft moan Ronon pressed his mouth against Amelia's, his breath was sweet and reaching his hand down between their bodies, he nudged his cock to Amelia's drenched pussy. Pushing inside her slowly, he continued to kiss her beautiful mouth, expelling his breath into her as he groaned. Amelia couldn't breathe and gently pushed Ronon's face away to gulp a mouthful of air. His thick cock was filling her as he pushed in deeper, she had never had anyone so big before and the feeling was immense. Ronon raised his head and as he thrust himself deeper, he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as Amelia's muscles, tight and hard, gripped his cock perfectly. She was so wet, and the lubrication acted as a conduit for the electric sensation that ran the length of Ronon's shaft, up into his body causing him to moan louder. Resting on his arms, he leaned into her delicate frame, careful not to push to deeply until she was relaxed and able to take his thick rod. Amelia was panting, the body on top of her was huge and his phallus was equally matched to his proportions, she raised her knees and pushed her heels into Ronon's ass, encouraging him to fuck her. Ronon didn't need a second invitation and once he had composed himself and knew he would not eject his load too quickly began to grind his hips into Amelia. Resting her hands against his chest she watched Ronon's face, he was now watching her and smiled as her wanton cries and moans spilled from her mouth. He reveled at the sight, this woman beneath him was his now, she belonged to him; he could play her and knew exactly what he needed to do in order to master her. Still propped up on his arms his hips gyrated deeper into the wet pussy, which now gripped at his cock, not wanting to release it until it had satisfied her further.

Amelia took all of Ronon deep inside her; she had ached for this moment and was enjoying every thrust. Moving her hands down and around to his sides she reached lower to his ass, the feel of his cheeks was firm and yet so soft. Pulling him towards her Ronon began to quicken his pace; he fucked deeper and harder at each thrust, her moans and cries encouraging him. He pressed his hips hard against her sex, trying to find that spot and as he pumped faster and shallower, he found it. Amelia's cries were now almost frantic, practically panting she managed to speak "Yes Ronon, there…. Don't stop…. Please"

The thought had never crossed Ronon's mind and as he was now at the point of no return himself, he brought his own orgasm on. Amelia gripped at Ronon's ass, pulling him harder into her, grinding herself onto the cock that expertly titillated her G-spot. Her climax began and the intense rush of ecstasy filled her every nerve. Ronon growled deep and moaned as he began to cum, "FUCK!' he cursed and fucked hard into Amelia who was now digging her nails into his flesh as rapturous waves swept across her. Together their bodies bucked and twitched, Ronon thrust hard and deep, his cock spilling its juice inside Amelia's hotness. Amelia took every inch of Ronon, she whimpered so loudly she felt she would bring the roof in on them, but the intensity of their ardor was such that she couldn't still her voice.

Ronon wasn't quiet either, his final thrusts caused him to groan and as his climax reached its height, he fucked one last time into Amelia before lowering his head and nuzzled his face into her soft neck. Her skin was wet and she smelled sweet, her chest was still heaving from her cries and easing her hold on Ronon's ass, she moved her hands up his back, squeezing him towards her, hugging him tightly as the last twitches of her orgasm vanished.

Letting out a quiet moan Ronon pulled out from Amelia, rolling onto his back, he pulled her under his arm and wrapped his other around her, bringing both of them close. She ran her hand over his chest, his heart was beating hard after his exertion and his skin was clammy with perspiration. Ronon hugged her and brought his hand up to the side of her face, ushering her to meet his gaze. Amelia lifted her head and looked up at Ronon, she was grinning and her smile beamed across her face. "You okay?" Ronon asked as he examined her pretty face. "Oh yes!" she chuckled back, Ronon was satisfied and smiled back, he kissed her forehead then rested his head back on the pillow and let out a long sigh.


End file.
